All Kali Wants For Christmas Is Cyrus
by TheCaptianMorgan
Summary: Forced to leave her true love behind during the holiday to spend it with the man her parents intend for her to marry, Kali doesn't want anything this year except to spend the Christmas season with her boyfriend.


**Title:** All Kali Wants For Christmas Is Cyrus  
><span>**Author:** MorganLaFye  
><strong>BetaBunny-Handler:** none  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kali and Cyrus  
><strong>Disclaim Here:<strong> I claim all rights Eli and this story…that's it. Cyrus belongs to a good friend of mine, and the Percy Jackson World obviously isn't mine.

_**"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree"<strong>_

"This is so stupid," muttered Kali under her breath as she pulled into her driveway. She hadn't wanted to come home for Christmas, and she didn't care if it made her a bad person. She wanted to spend the holidays with her boyfriend, Cyrus, but that idea was shot down. Her parents still thought he was just a friend, so she didn't need to spend the Holiday with him, and besides she was to meet her intended during this break. So two weeks before Christmas, Kali left Camp and Cyrus behind to catch her plane to India.

_**"I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true"  
><strong>_  
>Her parents didn't understand how much it would mean to her if she could spend Christmas with Cyrus. To make things worse, Cyrus didn't seem to understand why she was so upset either<p>

*Flash Back*  
>"Cyrus you need to help me!" shouted Kali as she grabbed Cyrus tightly, tears streaming down her face.<br>"What's wrong Kali, is someone after you?" Cyrus responded as he held Kali in his arms, nervously looking around for danger.  
>"No it's worse than that!" She said through her sobs, "my parents are making me leave for Christmas!" breaking into hysterical tears.<br>"...Kali how is this worse?" inquired a very puzzled red head, "They just want to spend time with you." She looked up at him, shock evident in her eyes. Did he not care that she wasn't going to be with him this Christmas?  
>*End Flashback*<p>

_**"All I want for Christmas is...  
>You<strong>_"

As she walked into her home, she realized something.

_**"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree"<strong>_

She realized she didn't want anything for Christmas this year, except for her boyfriend.

_**"I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy**_  
><em><strong>With a toy on Christmas day"<strong>_

Kali began arguing with her parents more frequently than ever. They asked her to put her stocking up by the fireplace...she threw it into the fireplace. Nothing was going to make her happy this Christmas.

_**"I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true"**_

_**"All I want for Christmas is you  
>You baby"<br>**_  
>Nothing except for Cyrus.<p>

_**"I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I don't even wish for snow<br>I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe"<strong>_

When Kali helped her mother hang up the wreaths and mistletoe, she started crying. Cynthia and Eli had made jokes about following her and Cyrus around with mistletoe. But back then they had also assumed she would be staying for the Holiday.

_**"I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeers click"<strong>_

Every year Kali wrote a letter to Santa. It was one of the many things she enjoyed about the Holiday. But this year, she just crumbled up the blank sheet of paper and threw it out her window.

_**"Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do"**_

_**"Baby all I want for Christmas is you"**_

She doubted even Santa could give her what she wanted...  
><em><strong><br>"Ooh baby  
>All the lights are shining<br>So brightly everywhere  
>And the sound of children's<br>Laughter fills the air"**_

To make matters worse, her parents had planned for her to spend the holiday with the man she was intended to. So on Christmas Eve, she took a walk around the city with him. But not even the spirit of Christmas, his "winning smile", or "his charming attitude" could make her become even slightly attracted to him.

_**"And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me..."<strong>_

So as soon as she return home from the outing she decided it was time to tell her parents about Cyrus. To make a long story short, they weren't very happy.

_**"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door"<strong>_

But the only thing that made the argument even worse, was that Cyrus, to Kali's excitement and disbelief, was outside her house, knocking on the door. As she let him, he started babbling about how he was sorry that he hadn't realized how important spending the holiday with him had been, that as soon as Cynthia found out about what had happened she had smacked him in the face and handed him a plane ticket (Kali made a note to herself at this moment to do whatever it took to repay Cynthia), and that he was even more sorry for showing up at what seemed like a very bad time.

_**"Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true"  
><strong>_  
>As Kali took in her parents furious faces, her intended's confused face, and Cyrus apparel (Was he wearing a Kimono?), she did what she thought was the right thing to do.<p>

_**"Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
>You" <strong>_

She looked her parents in the eye as she introduced Cyrus," Mother, Father, this is my boyfriend Cyrus." And then kissed him with all the loved she had.

_**"All I want for Christmas is you... baby"**_

As they broke apart from the kiss, Kali tuned out her parents enraged voices, and look up into Cyrus' loving and understanding eyes.

It seems like Kali got what she wanted for Christmas after all.


End file.
